Unfortunate Connection
by ALICExRxH
Summary: Rebecca has been driven out of town and now has to find refuge in the one person she never thought she could. But is it all just one part to the game?
1. Chapter 1

(For the sake of this story, Sherlock Holmes is as old as the actor that plays him…Benedict Cumberbatch…34 J )

Rebecca walked through the streets of London in the pouring rain, she was tired, cold and extremely bored. Making her way slowly to one 221B baker street. She held a large suitcase in her left hand, a black coat over her shoulder's she stood outside the door to the small apartment and rang the doorbell.

John had noticed that Sherlock had been in a particularly bad mood that morning he had slumped himself down on the chair and was now constantly playing his violin at an uncomfortable pitch. When the doorbell had rung at 4O'clock that afternoon, Sherlock had merely sighed and stopped playing leaving John to go and open the door.

He glared in annoyance at his flatmate and descended the stairs before opening the door. Outside stood a small pretty woman about 18 he thought. She had long dark hair which hung in loose curls past her shoulders. She held on tightly to her coat and her suitcase. She smiled half heartedly at him.

"You must be John Watson…pleasure I'm sure." With that she let herself in and walked up the stairs dragging the suitcase along behind her. John stood slightly bewildered before closing the door and following the young woman up the stairs.

"I'm sorry, but who exactly are you?" He called up after her, reaching the living room where Sherlock still sat, the woman had disappeared most likely into the spare room to ditch her things. She re-emerged about ten seconds later. And smiled.

"Rebecca." She said briskly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right…I take it you know Sherlock…" John said uncertain, Rebecca's face suddenly went rather cold.

"I know of him, yes. But I hardly know him." She said spitefully, John got the feeling she was directing that comment towards Sherlock rather than himself.

Sherlock scoffed and stood up from his chair, "Then why bother coming at all…because I hardly doubt that you'd like to get to know me." He said equally as spiteful.

"I told you, I had nowhere else to go. If I had do you honestly think I would be here with you!" John could see that Rebecca was getting more and more angry at Sherlock.

"You have friends back in Manchester I'm sure…you say you got chucked out of your flat…why not go and stay with a friend, or get a new flat. I'll tell you why, you weren't chucked out of your flat, you had to leave, hence the small amount of luggage you bought with you, probably had to pack in a hurry. You only called this morning, you said you were chucked out a week ago. So someone forced you to leave your flat. you don't feel safe in Manchester anymore so you want to move somewhere else, and who better to guard you than "Sherlock Holmes"." He finished. Rebecca stood defiantly unaffected by Sherlock's rant.

"Then why…did you let me stay with you?" She whispered back to him hatefully.

"We needed help on paying the rent." Sherlock finished and sat back down on his chair his stony expression telling both Rebecca and John that the conversation was over. Rebecca turned on her heal and walked into her new room slamming the door. John stood still for a couple of seconds.

"What was that?" He asked. Sherlock ignored him.

"Sherlock."

"Sherlock!" Sherlock turned his head to face John a bored expression on his face.

"_That _was Rebecca Holmes, my _daughter."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Daughter?"

"Yes John, my daughter." Sherlock sighed, "And I have a feeling that we won't be rid of her easily."

"But…but, Sherlock you have a daughter. How the hell do you have a daughter!" John exclaimed, the shocked expression hadn't left his face yet.

"It was hardly planned!" Sherlock's voice had risen slightly again but he remained sat in his chair not even looking at John. John sat himself down opposite Sherlock.

"Sherlock stop avoiding the question. What happened? Where's her mother…Who was her mother? And why is she here now?" John's voice had become softer he seemed to understand instantly that this wasn't something Sherlock had thought about in years.

"It was all an accident John, none of it meant to happen. I was young, very young. Things happened and I ended up getting this girl pregnant, we were at school together." Sherlock was saying all of this very slowly and through clenched teeth. John waited patiently.

"When she had…Rebecca, I tried to be supportive…" John raised one of his eyebrows, " As you have probably guessed, it didn't work. After we left school, I ran. Away from any responsibility I ever had. Rebecca was around 2 years at the time." Sherlock paused again.

"Nine years later, I'm running around chasing murderers and I get a phone call out of the blue. It's Rebecca, she's now 11 and her mother's in hospital. I panicked, I hadn't seen both of them in so long, I had put them both to the back of my mind, it's not like I cared or anything." Sherlock said coldly, John sighed.

"But I went to this hospital because she had asked me, nothing was happening in the criminal world so I decided that it would be something to do. I spent just under a week up by the hospital with Rebecca and her mother. She was bright, her mother wasn't. Wasted her life away, bringing up Rebecca on thin ice."

"What happened, why did you leave them again?" John asked his voice quiet.

"Her mother died, Rebecca was distraught, she didn't have anyone else but me, she clung to me as if she knew I was going to try to get away. Over that week we had become "Friends". She had always seen me as her father because there had been no one else. People came and started talking to me about raising her and I just left, I didn't want that kind of responsibility, she would be safer away from me. I couldn't have looked after a child." Sherlock had no sort of expression on his face, but John could see that he was uncomfortable in bringing up these old memories.

"Sherlock, why are you telling me all this. You never tell me anything."

"Because I wanted you to hear my side of the story, hear it from me rather than from her." Sherlock suddenly got up from his chair and went to grab his coat.

"But, why then, when she rang up this morning, did you agree to letting her stay with us?"

"Because she deserves something from me, and I want to find out what drove her away from her flat, what scared her enough to hide behind me. John she hates me. I don't blame her." With that Sherlock left the flat, John heard the front door close and watched through the window and Sherlock made his way along the road.

John had no idea where he was going, but he knew he would be back. Sherlock would never leave a mystery unsolved.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to those reading any of my stories…I'm having an update everything day haha :D

Rebecca had heard the conversation through that door that John and Sherlock were having, she had known as soon as she had arrived that her father would want to know the real reason she had decided to stay with them.

Hearing Sherlock leave Rebecca decided to finally come out of the spare room she had claimed, she walked out more confidently than she felt. John smiled shyly at her and Rebecca nodded curtly back.

"He was probably raring to tell you the story from his point of view wasn't he…missed out me being taken into care of course, people like Sherlock thrive on their own, but whoever a person is, you cannot thrive at 11, parentless and loveless Mr Watson." Rebecca spat.

"I do not hate my father, I hate what he does, I hate that he feels he must be a heartless bastard who cares nothing for real people." Rebecca slumped down on the chair Sherlock had been sat in, John could tell she wasn't much like her father in way of manner, she had simply tried to appear that way to Sherlock. John could see that really she was just a lonely, lost teenager, clever no doubt like Sherlock but that seemed all.

John sat on the sofa and turned on the Television switching it to the news. John wasn't listening to the T.V though he was still thinking through having Sherlock's daughter around the house. He knew already that it was going to be extremely awkward and both parties were not going to get to know one another with the way they already thought of each other.

"Yesterday afternoon in Brooke Street, Manchester, two people have died after an explosion from number 12 on the street. The explosion in which no-one was hurt created a devastating fire which spread over 3 houses down the street killing an older woman and a child aged 9."

Rebecca felt slightly nauseas, flashing a quick look at John to luckily find that he wasn't paying any attention to the news. Rebecca turned her attention back to her old blackened flat. She could remember running out the house with seconds to spare having grabbed anything she could, after the first explosion fire engines had started arriving but by then the fire that had followed had already destroyed Rebecca's flat.

Then Rebecca had ran, she got herself into the centre of Manchester and a called Sherlock, she hadn't known exactly why, but she had known in that instant that being with him would be the safest place she could be. But she didn't want Sherlock to find out, because that would therefore lead him to events that had occurred before her flat meeting it's sticky end.

"Rebecca…" John suddenly asked she turned and found his eyes glued to the television screen, she got up and flicked off the screen. John seemed to blink continuously before registering what he had seen.

"Was that…?" He began to ask.

"Yes John it was." Sherlock said as he came back into the room.


End file.
